psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Święta w Psim Patrolu
Rozdział 1 Scotty budzi się i patrzy na kalendarz powieszony przy reszcie puf . Patrzy jest 24 GRUDNIA !! Od razu zrywa się na równe łapy . - Są święta ! Wstawać ! WSTAWAĆ ! - krzyczała Scotty - Mmm ! Scotty idź spać ! - powiedział Gray kładąc się po stronie Victorii . - No , ale tato !! Jest wigilia !! - powiedziała Scotty - Scotty ! - mruknęła Skipper - Ludzie ! - pomyślała Scotty - MAMO ! WSTAWAJ ! - zaczęła znowu Scotty - Scotty jest szósta rano ! - powiedziała Victoria Nagle budzą się Scott i Mufin . - Święta ! JEJ ! - krzyczała Mufin - Są święta ! - krzyczał Scott W końcu wszystkie pieski się budzą . Nagle Ryder dzwoni - RYDER WZYWA !! - powiedziały pieski - WOAAA ! Marshall i Max wywracają się o pufy . - Pada pufa , pada pufa ! - powiedział Max - HEHEHE ! - śmieją się pieski - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir ! - powiedział Chase - Pieski , dziś mamy wigilię , będziecie potrzebni w wykonywaniu różnych przygotowań do kolacji wigilijnej w naszej bazie ! Do tej misji potrzebuje wszystkich piesków , nawet tych najmniejszych ! - JEJ ! - Chase będziesz przydzielał zadania ! - Chase się tym zajmie ! - Psi patrol rusza do akcji ! Pieski zjeżdżają windą na dół . - Ruf , ruf megafon ! - powiedział Chase - Uwaga , uwaga , przydzielam zadania - oznajmił piesek - Savannah , Amy , Sunset , Malcolm , Clif i Kaito - zajmiecie się pieczeniem pierniczków - Pies , który płetwy ma , Savannah zawszę radę da ! - Gotowa do lotu ! - Krem otwieramy i się opalamy ! - powiedziała Sunset - Yo ! Imprezę jestem gotowy rozkręcić ! Yo ! - ( Wiem , że Clif nie ma zawodu , ale tutaj może coś mówić ) - ( Nie wiem co może mówić Kaito ) - Rubble , Obi ! Pójdziecie na targ znaleźć drzewko ! - Rubble śpieszy z pomocą ! - ,, Obi tak to robi ! " - Gray , Victoria , Skipper , Zuma , Kasumi , Victor , Aurora i Viggo ! Wy ubierzecie choinkę ! - Problem finansowy ? Gray przyjdzie z odsieczą i problem z głowy ! - Śliczna , czy nie ja tym zainteresuje się ! - Czy dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! - Zanurkujemy ! - Czy lód czy ogień ja nie poddam się ! - ( Nie wiem co może mówić Victor ) - Jestem stworzona do latania ! - Piesek astronauta lata sobie po skałkach ! - Scott , Scotty , Mufin , Lucky , Ally , Hopper ! Napiszecie listy do Świętego Mikołaja oraz przygotujecie ciastka i mleko , oraz marchew ! - JEEEEEEEEEEEJ ! - Oliana , Everest , Skye , Rocky , Marshall , Max , Dylan i Kaiden ! Pójdziecie do piwnicy poszukać ozdób ! - ( Nie wiem co może mówić Oliana ) - Gdy jesteś w biedzie Everest was nie zawiedzie ! - Oto pies , który lata ! - Zielone znaczy jedź ! - Już odpalam ! - Dam radę choćby paliło się ! - Dylan , złapie złodzieja ! - Raz , dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja ! - Rusty , Hutch , Briana ! Wy zajmiecie się robieniem potraw ! - Każda burza jest dla mnie nie duża ! - DO SZEREGU ZBIÓRKA SZCZENIAKI Z PODWÓRKA ! - Ubrania to moja pasja ! - A zatem do roboty ! - zarządził Chase Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase ' a - Savvy ! Przynieś , proszę foremki - powiedziała Sunset - Się robi - odparła Savannah po czym przyniosła foremki - Malcolm skarbie , przynieś proszę ciasto na pierniczki - No pewnie , najdroższa - odpowiedział Malcolm Malcolm przynosi ciasto na pierniki . - Amy , Clif przynieście jakąś posypkę , oraz lukier - zarządziła Sunset - Się robi ! - odparła Amy - Ok - dodał Clif Zmiana sceny odznaka Sunset - Lista skończona , oraz ciastka mleko i marchew przyniesione ! - powiedział Scott - Nie mogę się doczekać pierwszej gwiazdki ! - odparła Mufin - Ja też ! - odpowiedział Lucky Zmiana sceny - ,, Pada śnieg , pada śnieg dzwonią dzwonki sań ! Trala la la la la ! - śpiewał Obi - ,, Miko - łaj leci już ! " - dodał śpiewając Rubble - ,, To nie tak ! To nie tak ! Ale co z tego " - dodał Obi - OBI ! PATRZ ! - przerwał Rubble - Choinki ! - Za mną - zarządził Rubble - Wow , to którą wybieramy ? - zapytał Obi - EE . Tamtą ! - odparł Rubble Zmiana sceny odznaka Obi ' ego - Ruf , ruf gogle szpiegowskie ! - powiedział Kaiden , - Znalazłem łańcuchy ! - powiedział Dylan - Znalazłam pierwsze pudełko bombek ! - odparła Oliana - A ja gwiazdę na czubek choinki ! - dodała Skye - Kolejne pudełko bombek , te Ryder dostał od Katie - powiedziała Everest Zmiana sceny odznaka Kaiden ' a - Dobrze , to ile będzie ? - zapytał Rubble - Za darmo ! Dużo pomagacie w Zatoce Przygód należy się wam - odparł sprzedawca - Dziękujemy ! - odpowiedział Obi - Oki wezmę to do swojego auta ! - zarządził Obi Zmiana sceny odznaka Obie ' go Rozdział 2 - Gdzie oni są !? - zapytał wynudzony Zuma - Nie wiem - dodała znużona Skipper Aurora dekorowała salon , nucąc ,, Last Christmas " Viggo się rumieni - P - pomóc Ci ? - zapytał - Ok ! - Przepięknie śpiewasz Ari ! - powiedział rumieniąc się Viggo - Dzięki , to nic takiego , tylko nuciłam - odparła Aurora rumieniąc się - Według mnie , śpiewałaś ślicznie - dodał piesek Aurora oblewa się rumieńcem . - Jesteśmy ! - powiedział Rubble - Włączmy ,, Lat Christmas " - wtrącił się Obi - CICHO ! - warknął Victor Nagle wchodzą Ryder i Max . - Ryder , czy Lucy może przyjechać ? - zapytał Max - Mmm raczej tak , tylko czy Alice się zgodzi - dodał Ryder - Na pewno się zgodzi ! - nalegał Max - No dobra ! - powiedział Ryder po czym wyciągnął tablet i zadzwonił do Alice Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder ' a . - No to czekamy na Ciebie Lucy ! - powiedział Ryder - Jest ! Lucy przyjedzie ! JEST ! JEST ! JEST ! JEST ! - mówił szczęśliwy Max - PIESKI ! LUCY PRZYJEDZIE ! - zawołał - LUCY ! - krzyknęły chórem szczęśliwe pieski - Może namówię Ryder ' a , żeby Sally też przyjechała - szepnął Rusty - R - Ryder ? - zapytał piesek - Tak Rusty ? - Cz - czy Sally także mogłaby też spędzić z nami wigilię ? - dodał - Oczywiście ! - NAPRAWDĘ !! - Tak ! Nagle automatyczne drzwi się otwierają leci karaoke Last Christmas i wchodzi Lucy śpiewając w czapce Mikołaja . Max się rumieni , jego ogon zaczyna latać we wszystkie strony . - Cześć Lucy ! - powiedziała Victoria - Fajne wejście ! - dodał Gray - Dzięki ! - powiedziała Lucy - H - hej Lucy ! - powiedział rumieniąc się Max - Cześć Maxi ! - powiedziała Lucy , po czym puściła do niego oko Chwilę potem wchodzi Sally . - Jest Sally ! - szepnął Rusty - Cześć Sally , wygl- glą - d - dasz dziś p - pięknie ! - powiedział oczarowany Rusty - Ty też wyglądasz przystojnie - powiedziała Sally po czym polizała go w policzek Rusty mdleje . - Widzę , że choinka nie jest jeszcze ubrana ! - powiedziała Shira - O , tak ! Racja do roboty - powiedział Zuma - Chcesz nam pomóc Lucy ? - zapytał Max - Chętnie , cieszę się , że zaprosiliście mnie na wigilię ! - dodała Lucy - Ja też dziękuje za zaproszenie - dodała Sally - Ok ! Pójdę po bombki ! - powiedziała Victoria - Ja po łańcuchy ! - dodał Gray - Ja wezmę , zimne ognie ! - odparła Skipper - Ja wezmę cukierki do powieszenia na choince - powiedział Zuma - Ja wezmę stojak i wiadro wody - powiedziała Kasumi - A ja wezmę resztę ozdób - powiedział Victor - Ja wezmę gwiazdę - odparła Skye - A ja światełka ! - dodała Lucy Zmiana sceny znaczek Lucy - Gotowe ! - powiedziała Sally - No , jest już prawie wieczór - dodał Hutch Nagle drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi Valka ! - Ahoj ! Pieski ! - powiedziała suczka - Cześć Valka ! - powiedziała Kasumi - Nie macie mi za złe , że spędzę z wami święta - zapytała - Oczywiście , że nie - powiedział Tracker - VALKA ! - CORAL ! - Jak dobrze cię widzieć ! - powiedziała Coral - Ciebie również - dodała Valka Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki - Jedzenie , już gotowe - powiedziała Briana - Stół także jest nakryty - dodał Tracker - No to zabierajmy się do kolacji , umieram z głodu - powiedział Rubble - Czekamy , na pierwszą gwiazdkę ! - powiedziała Sally - UGH ! Zmiana sceny znaczek Sally - Jest pierwsza gwiazdka ! - powiedziała Youki - Jej - dodał Marshall - Nareszcie ! - dodał Rubble Pieski już prawie zasiadają do stołu , gdy widzą Ryder ' a w kurtce . - Ryder ! - zawołał Chase - Chodź ! - dodała Coral - Nie mogę - odparł Ryder - Dlaczego !? - powiedziała lekko zawiedziona Oliana - Idę spędzić święta u Katie . Wiecie , że jest moją żoną - dodał Ryder - Szkoda ! - powiedziała Shira - No , wielka szkoda - dodał Kaito - A może zaproś Katie do nas ! - krzyknął Rufel - TAK ! - krzyknęły pieski - Fajnie by było , ale ...... - Ale u niej wszystko jest gotowe , nie będzie mnie do 2 stycznia ! - oznajmił Ryder - CO ? ! - powiedział Rocky - Wesołych świąt pieski ! - powiedział Ryder po czym wyszedł - To co jemy ? - zapytał Rubble - Nie szkoda Ci , ze Ryder wyszedł ? - zapytała sfrustrowana zachowaniem Rubble ' a Victoria - Szkoda , ale co na to poradzimy ? - powiedział - Racja - odparł lekko smutny Gray Pieski zbierają się wokół stołu . - WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT ! - krzyknęły pieski po czym usiadły do stołu Odgłos jedzenia , brzdęku widelców . - Pyszne jedzenie co nie kochanie ? - powiedział Dylan do Briany - Owszem kochanie - powiedziała Briana - Ładnie wyglądasz Skipper - powiedział Zuma - Dzięki - powiedziała Skipper rumieniąc się - Ślicznie wyglądasz Brook - powiedział Volvo - Naprawdę ! Znaczy dziękuje ! - powiedziała rumieniąc się Brooklyn - Wiesz Ari , że siedzimy akurat pod jemiołą ? - powiedział Viggo - Naprawdę - powiedziała Aurora po czym spojrzawszy do góry , oblała się rumieńcem - Fajny garnitur Max ! - powiedziała Lucy - D -d dzięki ! - odparł szczęśliwy Max Zmiana sceny odznaka Max ' a - Wiesz Victoria ? - powiedział Gray - Tak ? - Zawsze chciałem się z Tobą pocałować pod jemiołą koło choinki - powiedział Gray - Aww . Podchodzą koło choinki . - Kocham cię - szepnęła Victoria - Ja ciebie też - powiedział Gray mrużąc oczy Potem się całują , akurat pod jemiołą . Amy podchodzi do nowo wbudowanego kominka . - Cześć skarbie ! - powiedział Clif - Cześć ! - odpowiedziała Amy Clif podchodzi do niej i się przytulają potem całują . - MAMO ! - krzyknęła Ally - Hę ! - Chodzi o drzwi do pokoju w którym zostawiliśmy ciastka ! - powiedziała Ally - Co się stało !? - zapytał Clif - SĄ ZAMKNIĘTE !! - dodał Hopper - Jak to ? - No normalnie ! Pieski biegną pod drzwi . - Dajcie mi je ! - powiedział Hutch - Dziecko , uważaj ! - powiedział Bobi - Spokojnie proszę pana ! - odparł Hutch po czym staranował drzwi . - WOW ! - powiedziała Amber - Gdzie są ciastka i mleko !? - powiedziała Scotty - Właśnie - dodał Hopper - HĘ !! - powiedział Victor - Wujku Kaiden ' ie i Victorze sprawdzicie to ? - zapytała Mufin - Pewnie ! - To było dziwne ! - powiedziała Snowy - Owszem - dodała Jessie - Rozumiem , że się cieszą , ale myślisz , że to ma związek z drzwiami - dodała Snowy - W sensie !? - wtrącił się Heks - Że były zamknięte ! - powiedziała Jessie - E ! Przypadek - odparła Amber Nagle z windy wychodzi Kaiden . - Ruf , ruf gogle ! - ( Odgłos wąchania ) Kaiden coś czuje , ale nie wiem co ? - powiedział Victor - Daj , może ja znam ten zapach - powiedział Kaiden po czym powąchał - Pachnie , znajomo , ale nie pamiętam pochodzenia - dodał Kaiden - Daj synu ! - powiedział Chase Węszy . - Pachnie jak Mikołaj ! - powiedział zszokowany Chase - CO ? - powiedziała Skye - Skąd o tym wiesz ? - zapytał Marshall - Pamiętasz , jak w dzieciństwie ratowaliśmy Mikołaja - odparł Chase - CO ? Dziadek ratował Świętego Mikołaja !? - powiedział Scott - Tak ! - WOW ! - odparły wszystkie szczeniaki Nagle jest huk . - Co to było ? - powiedział Rex - Bo ja wiem ? - odparł Heks - Chodźmy to sprawdzić - zarządziła Kasumi - Tylko pójdę zdjąć strój - powiedział Kaiden - Ok - odparł Dylan Chwilę potem - Jestem ! - Świetnie ! - powiedziała Skipper - PREZENTY !! - krzyknęły szczeniaki - To wy otwierajcie prezenty , a my pogadamy lub coś innego porobimy - powiedział Eco - Ok wujaszku ! - odparł Hopper Nagle Viggo poślizguje się na tasiemce od prezentu i wpada na Aurorę , która stała pod jemiołą . Stykają się noskami . Obydwa pieski oblewają się rumieńcem . Rusty przytula się do Sally . - Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem - szepnęła Sally Rusty ' ego ogon zaczyna merdać . - N - naprawdę ? - zapytał - Tak ! Po czym liznęła go w policzek . Rusty mdleje . Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory Pieski na stopniu urządziły scenę . Lucy śpiewa ,, Last Christmas " - JEJ !! - skandowały pieski Malcolm całuje się z Sunset . Lucy zeskakuje ze sceny i liże po policzku Max 'a . 'Koniec ' Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Bobi Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 17 Kategoria:Odcinki 17